DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep06 Spirit of the Goat)
Batman Family in the Media Gotham (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: Section heading We open on Gotham City 10 years ago and a crazy bald man is addressing himself in the mirror saying "I am the spirit of the Goat.' He puts on a gimp mask, grabs a hammer, and smashes a mirror. We cut to a young woman in a fancy party dress on a balcony with a news report on "The Spirit of the Goat" serial killer playing in the background. Gimpy Goat Man grabs her from behind. Bullock and his former partner Dix roll up to a dilapidated building. Dix calls in back up and tells a hotshot Harvey to wait for back-up. Harvey doesn't care and wants to go in. Dix says Gotham's golden rule is "No heroes." Harvey runs in anyway wanting to save the girl. It is an old theatre. His partner joins him and says she's already dead. Harvey says he doesn't know that. They see the girl tied to some kind of altar surrounded by newly lit candles. They hear a noise. Gimpy Goat Man is under the altar. Harvey yells out to him and calls him by his name Randall. The guy says Randall is dead and there is only the Goat man. He pulls a cord on the altar and Dix falls under the stage. The Goat Man proclaims he will always come back. Harvey says "Come back from this!" and shoots him. He unmasks him and it is Randall. Alas, Dix is unconscious. We cut to present day and Harvey is upset to see a woman tied to a similar altar, this time outside by a river. Nygma is bothering him with another riddle and Harvey isn't having it. The woman is dead, she is the oldest child of a moneyed family, same MO of the Goat. Harvey thinks they have a copycat. He's agitated ince he's already solved the case. He wonders where Gordon is. Jim isn't answering his phone because he's arguing with Barbara about his secrets and that it has to be this way. He broods that he came here to be a cop and the city needs so much more. She demands that he give her half of what he carries. He says it's dangerous. She reiterates her demand saying he has to let her in and then they will be okay. His phone rings insistently. He says he will tell her everything he can and make it right. They kiss, he leaves. Montoya and Allen are canvassing the waterfront for a lead on the Cobblepot shooting. A homeless man IDs Gordon as the shooter. Montoya thinks they have him now. Gordon shows up at the murder scene and Harvey gives him a hard time and explains about the deja vu murders. He's angry. They decide to go see the dead girl's-- Amanda-- family. He tells Nygma to be on the lookout for clue. The wealthy parents are bereft and say everyone loved Amanda. He's twitchy though and they wonder what that's about. Their family therapist says Mr. Hastings has a delicate nature and can't deal with this kind of tragedy. Harvey says no one is. Nygma goes to the Records Annex and chats with the prim Miss Kringle about the old files on the Goat murders. She is clearly creeped out by him. He says he would like her parents since they named her Kristin Kringle. He calls the records a shambles, she says she has everything just as she wants it. He says he can help her. She says she doubts it. She leaves and he looks at the files and says there is a better way to do it. Harvey and Jim poke around the Hastings mansion. They decide to run down employees who had keys to the building. They head over to the autopsy. Oswald goes to see his mother, crazy Carol Kane. She doesn't seem surprised he's alive, she's just mad he hasn't called and assumes there was a hussy. He says he doesn't even date. He says there was only betrayal and savagery and that he was nearly killed. She comforts him and says the bullies simply resent him and are envious. He tells her that he is going to be somebody in this town. She says she always knew this. At the autopsy Harvey alerts the M.E. to a trademark of the Goat, who sewed an 1813 penny into his victim's necks. Harvey says no one could know this detail and so it can't be a copycat, it's actually Randall. (Well, he did say he always comes back.) Jim and Harvey report into the Captain. They wonder how the new killer knew about the penny since only he and the M.E. knew about this detail and the M.E. is dead. The Captain tells him to go talk to Dix since he knew too. Harvey seems reluctant to talk to his old partner. Bruce does his thing in the study while Alfred watches a news report about "The Goat Watch" who is killing the oldest child of wealthy Gotham families, who are scattering out of town. Alfred points out that Bruce is probably a target and thinks he should leave town for a bit. Bruce says he's not running, he has work to do. He also points out that the Goat doesn't have anyone to take Bruce "from." Kris Kringle returns to records, aghast that Nygma has reorganized her files against her wishes. She is livid and thinks he wants her to quit and take her job. He says he wants her... to keep her job and have it here...for working. He realizes what he did was "inappropriate" and she calls him "odd." He clearly likes her and she clearly hates him. Harvey and Jim go to see Dix in a hospital. Dix is wheelchair-bound playing solitaire. He razzes Harvey about "No heroes." Bullock brings up the case and asks about the pennies. Dix says he didn't tell anybody about the pennies. Dix says they were wrong about Randall, he wasn't working alone. This isn't a copycat or a lone killer,it's a conspiracy says Dix. Harvey thinks he's wrong and stalks off. Dix and Gordon commiserate about how Harvey is a pain in the ass. Dix tells Jim to wary about Harvey since he thinks he's a white knight. Jim is confused by this. Jim walks out and overhears that Harvey is paying Dix's medical bills and sending him magazines. They leave. A rich young woman is packing a bag with help from her maid, until Gimpy Goat Man 2.0 attacks the maid and abducts the girl. Harvey gets the word and alerts Jim. Harvey's out at the house and Jim at the precinct. Harvey thinks have about 8 hours. Jim goes over the employee list and Harvey tells him to enlist Nygma to run it down. Barbara goes to see Montoya and tells her to keep an open mind about Jim and she will help her and tell her what she can. Montoya yells at her and warns her off and says who Jim knows will kill Barbara. Montoya says they got a warrant for his arrest and tells her to get out of town when he's arrested. Nygma and Jim finger a suspect who squats near a place where they found the girl in the opening interlude and got Randall. Harvey thinks that has to be it. They go in to the theatre and Goat Man is in there about to kill the girl. It is an identical scene as Jim and Harvey enter. JIm goes up on the altar, Harvey spies Goat Man in the balcony. Jim cuts the girl down and she is okay. The Goat Man attacks Harvey and they strugglge and Harvey falls down the stairs. The Goat Man reiterates he will always come back. They struggle again and fall down more stairs. He's about to hatchet Harvey when Jim takes him down. Harvey is grateful. Selina Kyle breaks into Wayne Manor and approaches a sleeping Bruce who does not stir. She walks around the study and sees his evidence wall related o his parents murder and info about the Mayor, Maroni, and Falcone. She grabs an engraved case from the desk and smiles at Bruce. She hears approaching steps and climbs back out the window. Oswald is taking a bath at Mom's house. She has pressed his suit. She starts to give him a sponge bath and asks if he's doing anything illegal. He says he's just doing business. She tells him to remember to trust no one but your mother. He says he knows. But, he says he thinks he's finally found someone to trust: Jim Gordon and he will help it all come out alright in the end. Jim and Harvey bring Goat Man 2.0 in, his name is Raymond and is linked to both victims and has a history of mental illness. The captain congratulates them and tells Harvey to look happier about getting the guy. It doesn't smell right to Harvey even though details line up. He says it's weird and it's like something found them and changed them and wonders how he knew about the coin. He thinks they're missing something and if they don't find it they'll keep missing it. Jim says they should go over the files. Harvey tells him to get some rest. Jim leaves and Harvey keeps watching Ray who is getting very twitchy just like Mr. Hastings did. Harvey has an epiphany. Jim heads home and Barbara tells him Montoya has a witness and they have a warrant. She asks what he isn't telling her. She has packed bags and tells him to come with her now, it won't matter as long as they're together. He says he can't run. There is a knock at the door. It's Montoya and Allen who arrest him for killing Cobblepot. Harvey goes to see Mr. Hastings and talks with his therapist, who is a hypnotherapist it turns out. She is with Hastings but Harvey says he wants to talk to her. She does pro bono work and one of her patients is Raymond, Goat Man 2.0. She trained the killers under hypnotism to replace their compulsive behaviors with fist clenching. He thinks she is behind the murders, and she "imbued" them with the "Spirit of the Goat.' She is impressed with his detective work. He asks her why, she says he wouldn't understand and calls it an act of therapy for Gotham, negative reinforcement against rich people by killing their kids. She says she can't hypnotize to do something they don't already want to do and we all want to hurt the rich. Hastings comes out and asks if she's okay. Harvey tries to arrest her and she says the magic words and tells Hastings to kill Harvey and he attacks him. Harvey fights him off and shoots her. The Captain is confused by Harvey's story and is even more confused when Montoya and Allen bring Jim in. Harvey tries to cover for him and Jim keeps trying to convey to him that he didn't actually shoot Cobblepot. They then arrest Harvey. And then, Oswald Cobblepot walks in and announces himself.. Montoya and Allen are gobsmacked and Harvey is furious at Jim. Luckily, they are both handcuffed. WHO'S WHO: This is the list of recurring characters. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Captain Sarah Essen Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Barbara Keen Category:Renee Montoya Category:Crispus Allen Category:The Goat Man Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler